


Café

by Ecarlate_Von_Friell



Series: Todos los Colores del Viento [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Lance (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Beaches, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Cuba, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Druid Lance, Druid Lance (Voltron), Druids, Dysfunctional Family, Español | Spanish, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Friendship, Galaxy Garrison, Gen, Holidays, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Meditation, Memories, Mind Meld, Mind Reading, Multilingual, Multilingual Character, Multilingual Lance (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), Poor Lance (Voltron), Pre-Canon, Quintessence, Texting, The Mindscape, Utah - Freeform, alternative universe, cliffs
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecarlate_Von_Friell/pseuds/Ecarlate_Von_Friell
Summary: Café es una secundaria quintaesencia, hecha de tres colores primarios de quintaesencia, Rojo, Amarillo y Azul. Representa el entendimiento y la manipulación de otras quintaesencias relativas a la misma. El uso más común de la quintaesencia Café es detectar los núcleos de quintaesencia de otra persona o esconder la propia de la vista de otros. La representación física de la quintaesencia Café es el campo magnético y es lo contrario de la secundaria quintaesencia Gris.Si entrar en Galaxy Garrison sin el apoyo de su familia fue difícil, entonces hacer amigos debería ser un paseo en el parque. Es una pena que Lance tuviera que ocultar el hecho de que es un alien y pueda usar poderes místicos fuera de su imaginación. Entre tratar de ser amigos con los humanos ingenuos, ocultar su verdadera identidad y lidiar con las clases, Lance empieza a preguntarse si hay una mejor manera de ayudar en la guerra que pretender ser un humano. Mientras tanto, la tensión aumenta en la casa de los McClain cuando la ausencia de Lance los obliga a hacer preguntas que no están listos para responder.(Un conflicto de intereses sobre un espejo roto.)





	1. Septiembre - Amarillo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/gifts).
  * A translation of [Brown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267237) by [Skiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La quintaesencia Amarilla es una quintaesencia primaria, y además se clasifica como una quintaesencia de color. Representa la quintaesencia dentro del cuerpo. El uso más común para la quintaesencia Amarilla es para la teletransportación y, si eres una especie que puede cambiar de forma, cambia tu forma física. La representación física es la tierra y su opuesto es la quintaesencia Púrpura.

― Okey, Lance, hoy vamos a centrarnos en la quintaesencia amarilla ―.

Lance, de 10 años, le sonrió a _Abuela_ , quien no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta. En su mano estaba una pequeña roca amarilla, una que brillaba tanto que iluminaba mucho más que una sola vela podría. Diciéndole a Lance que extienda sus manos, ella cuidadosamente colocó la roca en las manos del niño, observando como la roca seguía con su luz, aunque se debilitó ligeramente ahora que estaba lejos de su quintaesencia.

― ¿A qué te recuerda? ―. Preguntó firmemente, asegurándose de tener la atención de Lance a la vez que éste miraba el corazón de la piedra. Era muy fácil perderse en la quintaesencia, especialmente aquellos como éste. El joven Alteano frunció el ceño mientras que giraba la piedra cuidadosamente en sus manos, sintiendo como la quintaesencia latía como un corazón fuerte, irradiando un fuerte calor a un pulso lento pero sólido.

― Me recuerda a _Mamá_ , pero, más tranquilo. Es como, como una respiración tranquila, supongo ―. _Abuela_ le sonrió alegremente a Lance, no es que él notara el elogio, siendo incapaz de apartar los ojos de la memorable vista. A pesar de que la debilidad del niño era detectar la quintaesencia de otros, era muy bueno identificando lo que podía ver.

― Sí, tu mamá tiene fuertes lazos con la quintaesencia amarilla, mucho más fuerte que el lazo con el rojo. Mira, Lance, la quintaesencia amarilla representa la Tierra, fuerte y pacífica, teniendo la más larga paciencia que cualquiera de las otras quintaesencias. Sin embargo, es la más obstinada, más puesta en su camino y la más difícil de convencer. Te resultará difícil afrontarlo en un corto período de tiempo ―.

― Sería un gran amigo ―. _Abuela_ inclinó la cabeza.

― ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro? ―. Lance solamente sonrió, sus ojos nunca dejaron el brillo de la roca que cargaba en sus manos.

― Sería todo lo que no soy ―.

 

* * *

 

Poniendo lo último de su ropa en el cajón asignado, Lance suspiró. Él no había traído mucho al Galaxy Garrison, sólo sus ropas favoritas, su DS, su telefóno y todos sus ungüentos para el cuidado de la piel. Ni siquiera trajo algún libro sobre la quintaesencia, no con la gran posibilidad de ser atrapado, eso y que Lance dudaba que tuviera tiempo para estudiar sobre la quintaesencia a detalle como solía hacer. Pero estaba bien, porque iba a aprender a volar, incluso si era para cargamento, significaba que sería capaz de ir al espacio y ayudar.

Era realmente todo lo que quería hacer.

― Ahm, ¿Eres Lance McClain? ―. Girando hacia la puerta, Lance estuvo cara a cara con un adolescente alto y voluminoso. Él se paró nerviosamente en el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo un morral a su costado, como si tuviera miedo de entrar sin permiso.

― Síp. ¡Ese soy yo! ―. Respondió alegremente, sonriendo tanto que, si sus escamas fueran visibles estarían brillando. A pesar de no poder verlos, el otro chico pareció alegrarse. Bien. El otro adolescente se veía más relajado ahora, haciendo que Lance se preguntara cuántas veces había ensayado esa línea.

― Okey, genial. Ahm, soy Hunk Garett, se supone que soy tu compañero de cuarto y, ahm… ― Ahora volvió a estar incómodo. Lance entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, tratando de ver la quintaesencia que el humano tenía, algo que era más difícil de hacer en humanos que en Alteanos, quizás las escamas de la cara ayudaban con eso.

― ¡Genial! Ya tomé la cama de la derecha, así que supongo que la tuya es la izquierda. Acabo de terminar de sacar mis cosas, así que te puedo ayudar si necesitas ayuda ―. El chico, Hunk, su nombre es Hunk, le sonrió tímidamente caminando lentamente para poner sus cosas en su cama mientras que arreglaba su ropa. En lo que el chico estaba de espaldas, Lance se volvió a enfocar en la quintaesencia que lo rodeaba. Hombre, había olvidado que tan difícil era esto cuando todos son humanos y no has crecido junto a ellos. Paulyne había logrado esto de inmediato, ella logró muchas cosas de inmediato, excepto por la quintaesencia primaria, pero de todos modos casi nadie podría usarlos en estos días.

Excepto él, pero a nadie le importaba alguien que pudiera manipular tu mente.

Tomó un poco de concentración, pero no tomó mucho antes de que destellos de amarillo inundarán la visión de Lance, tomándolo por sorpresa. Claro, él tenía la expectativa de encontrar algún tipo de amarillo, el adolescente le recordaba a _Mamá_ , pero ¿un núcleo puro de quintaesencia?

Habían 10 diferentes quintaesencias, cinco primarios and cinco secundarios. La mayoría de la gente posee una mezcla de diferentes quintaesencias, como su _Abuela_ con sus escamas de cara color cyan o las verdes de su hermana mayor Catheryne, pero Lance era el único en la familia, y el único que la familia conocía, que tenía un núcleo puro, sin la influencia de cualquier otro color, solo un azul puro.

Así que, las probabilidades de que él se encontrará con alguien que también tuviera un núcleo puro, bueno, era muy, muy bajas.

― Así que, ¿qué estás estudiando? Estoy en curso de piloto de carga, aunque quería estar en la clase de caza pero fui rechazado ―. Lance trató de hacer una conversación con él, y, para su alegría, el otro chico estaba bien con la conversación.

― Oh, que cool. Estoy en el curso de ingeniería ―. Le sonrió, y Lance no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

― Wow, debes ser realmente inteligente, como, yo ví algunos de los exámenes que tenías que hacer para ser aceptado en el curso y wow tienes que saber muchas cosas… ―. Lance empezó a divagar acerca de todo y nada, pero no le pareció importar a Hunk, incluso ampliando en algunos puntos, que es más de lo que incluso sus hermanas hicieron.

― Tengo una importante pregunta para ti, Hunk ―. Lance de repente declaró serio, cambiando la atmósfera en segundos.

― ¿Qué es? ―. Hunk estaba nervioso nuevamente, sus dedos jugando son los cables que tenía en su bolsillo.

― ¿Cuál es tu casa Hogwarts? La mía es Gryffindor ―. Lance dijo en la voz más seria que él podía hacer.

― Hufflepuff ―. Lance dió la sonrisa más grande del día.

― Esta va ser un a hermosa amistad ―.

 

* * *

 

Abuela: ¿Cómo fue tu primer día? ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos?

BlueChild: sí, mi compañero de cuarto, se llama Hunk

BlueChild: él tiene un núcleo puramente amarillo

BlueChild: que cool es eso

BlueChild: te dije que personas con núcleos amarillos serían buenos amigos

Abuela: Lo hiciste. No olvides que también estás ahí para estudiar, aunque, es bueno saber que estás haciendo amigos.

Abuela: No olvides saludar a Catharyne, quiere saber lo qué estás haciendo.

BlueChild: no lo haré

Enviado a las 17:39

Visto a las 17:43

 

* * *

 

Paulyne sonrió a la vez que caminaba hacia la cocina, sentándose en la mesa lista para cenar. Dicha mesa estaba algo vacía ahora, porque no sólo Lance y Catharyne faltaban debido a sus estudios, sino que la mitad de los adultos tampoco estaban, dejando sólo cinco personas en la mesa en lugar de las acostumbradas nueve.

― _Mamá_ , ¿cuándo vendrá Lance a casa? ―. Skye era inocente, acaba de iniciar su entrenamiento. Denise y _Mamá_ intercambiaron miradas. ¿Estaban escondiendo algo?

― No lo sabemos ―. _Mamá_ murmuró a la vez que empezaba a servir el espagueti. ― Pero no te preocupes, corazón. Lance sabe lo que hace ―. Ella no parecía creer lo que decía, pero Skye lo hizo y comió, sin notar la oscura atmósfera que se había hecho en la habitación.

Lance no era un tema "delicado", algo que la mayoría de la familia ahora evadía, sus palabras partieron a la familia en dos. _Mamá_ estaba preocupada de que él realmente fuera al espacio y los dejara atrás, Denice se sentía culpable por lo que dijo, pero por como se veían las cosas no se arrepentía de decirle todas esas cosas. Al otro lado del espectro, Catharyne todavía no sabía que había una discusión, pero sabía que Lance fue aceptado en el Garrison, Skye no entendía el hecho de que tal vez nunca vuelvan a ver a Lance, especialmente estando tan cerca del León. Al Abuelo parecía no importarle, como de costumbre, y la Tía Ashleigh había entrado en una discusión de pleno derecho con _Mamá,_ algo que nunca había pasado entre las dos mujeres. Sin embargo, _Abuela…_

 _Abuela_ había dejado de ir a cenar, en su lugar pasaba más y más tiempo en el almacén.

Ella estaba tramando algo, Paulyne podía sentirlo en lo profundo de sus huesos, sentía la extraña forma en la que se sentía la quintaesencia estos días, sentía como iba cambiando.

Algo iba a pasar, y pronto.

Lance iba a estar justo en el medio de ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento no haber publicado el capítulo antes, estos meses he estado muy apurada con la escuela pero ya estoy de vacaciones así que trataré de ponerme al corriente con los capítulos.   
> (Skiewrites subo dos hace poco y me siento mal por no estar a la par :c )


	2. Octubre - Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Café es una secundaria quintaesencia, hecha de tres colores primarios de quintaesencia, Rojo, Amarillo y Azul. Representa el entendimiento y la manipulación de otras quintaesencias relativas a la misma. El uso más común de la quintaesencia Café es detectar los núcleos de quintaesencia de otra persona o esconder la propia de la vista de otros. La representación física de la quintaesencia Café es el campo magnético y es lo contrario de la secundaria quintaesencia Gris.

Desde que ella puede recordar, Skye anhelaba empezar su entrenamiento como druida.

Como sus otros hermanos, empezó en su 10mo cumpleaños, y como Lance, fue enseñada por _Abuela_ , por un tiempo su núcleo fue púrpura, _Abuela_ tenía más azul en su núcleo que _Mamá_ tenía rojo en el suyo, así que era lógico para ella ser enseñada por _Abuela_.

También tenía sentido pues ella ya no le enseñaba más a Lance.

Era casi como si ella fuera un reemplazo.

Camino hacia el almacén, asegurándose de cambiarse en algo más cómodo, cambiando de su forma humana a la normal, con un largo cabello rosado y escamas lilas, que casi reflejaban la longitud de las de Lance, pero mucho más delgadas, como si fueran dibujadas por una delgada pluma. Ella sonrió cuando vio a _Abuela_ , quien estaba meditando en uno de los cojines en el medio de la habitación, y caminó hacia ella para unirse, puso una pequeña caja de galletas que Denise le ayudó a hacerlas para _Abuela_ en el suelo junto a ella.

No la han visto comer desde que Lance se fue a Garrison y rara vez iba dentro de la casa, evadiendo la tensión que retenida dentro de ésta.

Cuando Skye preguntaba acerca de ello, la gente solo se encogía de hombros, nunca decían por qué la ausencia de Lance era la gran cosa. No fue así cuando Catharyne se fue, de hecho, todos estaban felices de que ella obtuviera un lugar en Oxford. ¿Cuál era el problema de que Lance quisiera ir al espacio, para ayudar a la gente de ahí? Claro, ella no sabe toda la historia, y odiaba eso. Odiaba que fuera lo suficientemente joven para que ellos dijeran “cuando seas grande” como una respuesta a sus preguntas. ¿No se dan cuenta de que eso también se lo decían a Lance?

Ella no podía esperar a crecer.

― Así que, ¿qué hay en la caja? ―. Skye se animó cuando _Abuela_ volvió de su trance con una sonrisa en su rostro y tristeza y cansancio en sus ojos.

― Galletas, con chispas de chocolate ―. Dijo felizmente, abriendo la caja ofreciendole una a _Abuela_ , quien negó con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta silenciosa.

― Quizás después ―. Skye frunció el ceño a la vez que volvía a colocarle la tapa a la caja, cuidando que cada parte de la tapa estuviera apropiadamente cerrada para evitar que se pusieran duras.

Será mejor que _Abuela_ las coma después.

Skye dudaba que lo hiciera.

Necesitaba hablar con Lance.

― ¿Qué me puedes decir de la quintaesencia Café, Skye? ―. Skye se tomó un momento antes de responder.

― Café es una quintaesencia secundaria, es acerca de la quintaesencia que te rodea, relativa a ti, ¿cierto? ―. Un asentimiento, así que ella iba bien. ― Y está compuesto de tres colores primarios de la quintaesencia, Rojo, Azul y Amarillo, y es una de las quintaesencias más fáciles de manipular- ―.

― ¿Qué tal acerca de la gente con este tipo de núcleo, Skye, cómo son? ―. _Abuela_ preguntó, su sonrisa nunca dejando su rostro, sin embargo sus ojos estaban mucho más reservados, mostrando menos emociones que antes. Skye suspiró, pensando. Nadie le había dicho cómo era una persona con un núcleo de quintaesencia café, y no conocía a nadie con uno, bueno, excepto Catharyne, pero el suyo era más verde que café, así que ella no era un buen ejemplo de cómo era una persona con quintaesencia Café.

― Bueno, dependería de qué tono de café tendrían ―. Vaciló al decirlo, esperando a que _Abuela_ la corrija. Cuando la mujer mayor no respondió ante su contestación, ella rápidamente prosiguió.

― Como, Café está compuesto de los tres colores primarios, así que deben de tener rasgos de los tres. Hay impulsivo, solitario e instintivo de Rojo; paciencia, obstinación y fuerza interior de Amarillo y lealtad, flexibilidad y acogida de Azul. ―. Pausó por un momento, pensando que es lo que había dicho. Si ellos tenían un verdadero núcleo café, entonces ellos deberían de tener rasgos de los tres colores, pero-

― Pero eso no funcionaría, hay demasiadas personalidades contrastantes ―. A eso, _Abuela_ sonrió alegremente, jugueteando con un pequeño cristal café, no más grande que una pelota de ping-pong.

― La cosa con la quintaesencia Café es que atrae y rechaza diferentes cosas al mismo tiempo, y cambia lo que esas cosas son. Para tener un verdadero núcleo Café, necesitas tener múltiples rasgos de personalidades opuestas, algo que no funciona realmente en la práctica. Por eso, nunca vas a encontrar a alguien con un núcleo puramente café, pero sí a alguien que tiene un núcleo café que se inclina cerca de otro color. Ese es también el porqué la quintaesencia Café es la única representada por una fuerza intangible que es invisible al ojo, campos magnéticos, en lugar de un objeto físico, como el vapor para Púrpura, o lava para Naranja. Debido a esto, la gente puede encontrarla como la quintaesencia más fácil o difícil de manipular y entender ―. Skye asintió la cabeza mientras que _Abuela_ decía los diferentes usos de la quintaesencia Café, y se preguntó si a Lance se le había resultado fácil o difícil de manipular.

No podía esperar a que él regresara a casa, así todo volvería a la normalidad.

* * *

 

(10:58)

Purple_Skye: cuando vas a venir a casa?

(12:39)

Purple_Skye: lance

Purple_Skye: contesta tu celular

(13:02)

Purple_Skye: por favor lance

Purple_Skye:estoy preocupada por _abuela_

(13:14)

Purple_Skye: POR DIOS CONTESTA TU CELULAR!!!!

(15:47)

BlueChild: jesus tranquilizate

BlueChild: Estaba en media clase

BlueChild: y olvidaste acerca de la diferencia de hora

BlueChild: espera no deberías de estar en clase también?????????

Purple_Skye: cuando regresas a casa?

BlueChild: no por al menos dos meses

BlueChild: qué está mal con _abuela_

Purple_Skye: no está comiendo

* * *

 

Lance alzó la vista de su celular para ver al humano quien lentamente se estaba haciendo su mejor amigo, escuchando los pequeños ruidos que Hunk hacía cuando estaba construyendo.

Era su tiempo libre, y ninguno tenía tarea por hacer, lo que le sorprendía a Lance, porque había pensado que ya se estaría ahogando en las tareas. Pero, parecía que Garrison sabía que las tareas realmente no iban a ayudarlos cuando estuvieran en el espacio, así que la única cosa que se les asignó para fuera de clase era leer más y asegurarse de repasar así podrían pasar cualquier examen que venga.

Eso no facilitó los cursos; Lance nunca había sido académicamente presionado. Esto no era como las enseñanzas de _Abuela_ , que eran uno a uno en un tema en el que él había nacido para sobresalir. Aquí, no solo todos empezaron en el mismo lugar, ya que realmente no enseñan Piloto 101 en la escuela secundaria, mas cada uno peleó para estar aquí. Todos ellos tuvieron que hacer los exámenes, todos ellos tuvieron que estudiar hasta el cansancio y trabajar lo mejor que puedan para ganar un lugar aquí. A diferencia de con _Abuela_ , no era uno a uno. No acerca de el aprendizaje individual, era sobre que tan bueno eras comparado con todos, cómo calificaste contra ellos. A diferencia de con _Abuela_ , donde aprendió a aprovechar algo para lo que nació, algo en lo que era bastante bueno pues estaba en su ADN, resultó que le era difícil volar.

No era un idioma diferente, algo que encontró bastante fácil después de aprender el orden correcto de la palabras y escuchando algunas canciones en el mismo idiomas. No era quintaesencia, donde todo lo que tenía que hacer era sentarse y concentrarse en ello hasta que entendiera cómo se sentía, entender cómo se movía y aprender a moverlo. Era volar, donde se tenía que concentrar en los que estaban bajo su mando en la nave así como en su entorno y en las condiciones bajo las cuales estaba volando, luego está saber dónde están todos los botones y saber lo que hacen, y eso no comenzaba a cubrir todas las anotaciones de la radio, los primeros auxilios básicos y todas las otras formalidades que venían con un piloto.

No hace falta decir que necesitaba mucho trabajo si quería ir al espacio..

Pero eso podría venir después de que descubriera lo que estaba mal con _Abuela_.

* * *

 

BlueChild: sabes pq no esta comiendo?

Purple_Skye: no c

Purple_Skye: Ella no ha venido a la casa tanpoco

Purple_Skye: *tampoco

BlueChild: tienes que hablar acerca de ello con _mamá_ o denise

BlueChild: estoy seguro que incluso paulyne ayudaria

BlueChild: pq no voy a ser capaz de ayudar desde donde estoy

Purple_Skye: lo c

Purple_Skye: yo y denise tratamos de hacer galletas

Purple_Skye: a _mamá_ y paulyne no parecen importarles

Purple_Skye: está tan tenso lance

Purple_Skye: por favor ven a casa pronto

* * *

 

Lance suspiró ruidosamente mientras bloqueaba su telefóno, y lo tiró en la cama cerca de donde estaba su cargador, causando que Hunk levanté la vista de su mini proyecto.

― Hey amigo, ¿estás bien? ―. Lance le sonrió amargamente al humano, pasándose la mano por su cabello castaño humano.

― Seh, sólo algunos problemas familiares. Nada de qué preocuparse ―. Hunk frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, pero dado que Lance no iba dar más detalles, Hunk lo dejó pasar. Su quintaesencia se seguía sintiendo curiosa, pero era paciente, dispuesto a esperar.

Lance estaba feliz de tener un amigo como Hunk.


End file.
